The Love The Hate The Unstoppable
by jessieleigh24
Summary: Steven Connors team has been called to a small town in Australia to stop the unstoppable, little did he know that he was going to pick up a new member to his team...
1. Chapter 1

Medical Investigation

The Love The Hate The Unstoppable

Chapter One

Steven and Natalie rushed into the conference room where Miles, Eva and Frank were patiently waiting for them.

"We got a bad one on our hands" explained Steven

"How bad?" asked Eva pulling out her chair to sit down.

"Don't bother sitting" said Steven "We leave for Belconnen Australia in ten minuets"

"Ive never herd of it" said Frank

"It's a small town two hours from Sydney" explained Natalie

"And getting smaller" added Steven "Three people already dead, twelve more presenting"

"What are the symptoms?" asked Miles

"It's a rapid onset of fever, headaches and chills" replied Natalie

"Sounds like something viral" said Frank

"Could be" agreed Steven "But for now lets keep our options open"

"What about toxin?" asked Miles "An exposure to carbon-monoxide?"

"Not likely" replied Natalie "That wouldn't produce fever, chills and shaking"

"Bacterial?" asked Eva

"Perhaps" replied Natalie

"What did the local doctor say?" asked Miles

"Unfortunately he was the third to die" explained Natalie

"Who called N.I.H?" queried Eva

"The local police" answered Steven

"How far has this thing spread?" asked Frank

"Well Belconnen is isolated from other communities so hopefully it's contained there" explain Natalie

"Keyword hopefully" said Miles

"I want everyone to take a prophylactic dose of antibiotics and anti-viral" began Steven "Load up the SUV's with antibiotics, IV solutions, cultural materials and protective gear"

"Sounds like we are going into battle" said Frank

"We are" replied Steven "We just don't know what we are heading into"

* * *

"Doctor McLeod, we just lost another one" explained the head nurse of the Belconnen hospital "How soon will the N.I.H be here?"

"They will land within the next hour" replied John McLeod

"Do you think they will be able to help?" asked the nurse

"I hope so" said John McLeod as he walked out from behind his desk. "Where is Doctor Parkinson?"

"Im not entirely sure" replied the nurse

"Go and find her" demanded Doctor McLeod "I want an update on the progression of the patients"

The nurse turned and left the room and returned ten minuets later with the Doctor Parkinson.

"You asked for me?" asked Doctor Parkinson

"Yes" replied Doctor McLeod "What is the status of our patients"

"Well Mrs. Davis hasn't progressed" began Doctor Parkinson "In fact the only two that have progressed are Mr Smith and Miss Cooper"

"And they are stable?" asked Doctor McLeod

"Yes" replied Doctor Parkinson "Im not sure for how long though, Mr Smith has just begun shaking, that is the last stage of this disease before it kills"

"How much longer has he got left?" asked Doctor McLeod?

"It's hard to say" explained Doctor Parkinson "Two days maybe, Sir with all due respect I don't think this disease is fightable, I've tried everything!"

"You're a good doctor Jess Parkinson" began Doctor McLeod "You have saved more lives than anyone in this hospital, I know you can find a cure to this thing"

"If you truly believed that you wouldn't have called in the N.I.H" said Doctor Parkinson

"Jess" sighed Doctor McLeod "The N.I.H have far better resources than us, they will be able to help"

"I know" said Jess looking at her feet, as she looked back up the phone began ringing. Doctor McLeod picked up the phone.

"John McLeod" answered Doctor McLeod "Ok; I'll be down there in a minuet"

He hung the phone up and looked at Jess.

"Who was it?" she asked

"Admin" replied John

"What did they want?" asked Jess

"The N.I.H team has arrived, im going down to the foyer to greet them" replied John "Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess" replied Jess

"Go down to the donut shop and get us a few boxes" said John "The guys from ward 17 wiped out the boxes I brought this morning"

"Ok" replied Jess "Ive just got to check on the patients and then ill go"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Steven and his team walked into the foyer of the Belconnen hospital, John McLeod was standing in the centre of the room waiting for them. John slowly began walking towards Steven.

"So glad you could come" he said gesturing his hand towards a hand shake "Im Doctor McLeod, but please, call me John"

Steven shook his hand. "Hi John Im doctor Steven Connor, this is my team" Steven introduced each member of his team. "This is Natalie, Eva, Frank and Miles"

"Thank you all for coming" said John "Doctor Connor, the board would like to have a short meeting with you and your team if you don't mind"

"Alright" replied Steven "Miles…"

"Donuts?" asked Miles

"I saw a store just outside the hospital" said Steven

"Im on it" said Miles as he turned and left the hospital

"Oh don't bother I sent one of my…" began John, but he trailed off as Miles exited the room. John then began leading the N.I.H team up to his ward where all his patients were.

"How many patients are you treating?" asked Eva

"Eleven" replied John

"I thought there were twelve" said Natalie

"Were" said John "We lost another one a few minuets ago"

Steven looked around at the patients that surrounded him.

"I want oxygen masks on all these patients" he began "Find gloves and gounds for anyone attending, Eva, monitor these patients until Miles gets back, Frank, take a look around, see if there's anyone else in the building presenting and bring them back here"

"Im on it" said Frank

"Don't tell me to calm down!" snapped an angry mother who was leading her boys into the hospital ward, a nurse had tried to stop her. "Who is going to help my boys?"

Steven approached the mother.

"Hi there" he said "How can I help you?"

"Are you a doctor?" asked the mother

"From the National Institutes of Health" replied Steven putting gloves on.

"The N.I.H?" asked the mother "What's happening John?"

"Well that's what we're here to find out" explained Steven "What's wrong with your boys?"

"Fever, chills" said the mother "They haven't been able to keep food down for a couple of days"

"Alright" said Steven kneeling down to the boys height "My name is Doctor Connor, but you guys get to call me Steven, now you guys look to strong to be sick, can I see your hands?"

The two boys looked to their mother.

"I just want to check something" said Steven. The two boys extended their arms and opened their hands; Steven placed a finger in each other the boy's palms.

"Right now squeeze" he said "Oh that's a good strong grip; you guys have some strong biceps. I bet you guys play a mean game of football"

"Im a quarter back:" said the eldest boy

"My sons a quarter back" replied Steven "He started playing when he was about your age." Steven stood. "Right here's what we're going to do, we're going to find you both a bed each and I'll send a doctor around to see if he can make you feel better"

"Thank you" said the mother fondly

"Why don't you find a comfortable spot while I organize a bed for you're boys" suggested Steven

"Ok" replied the mother, she led her boys back into the waiting room.

Steven watched as they took a seat then took a deep breath.

"There arms are swollen" he said to Natalie "There burning up with a fever too"

"Steven we can't handle this alone" explained Natalie "There's too many patients, Miles can't possibly monitor all of them on his own"

"I know" replied Steven turning to John. "John, do you have any doctor that might be able to help?"

"Sure do" replied John "She isn't here at the moment, I sent her on a small job a few minuets ago, I will introduce you the second she gets back"

"That would be greatly appreciated" said Natalie

* * *

Miles walked into a store called 'Donut King' and walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for ya?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Oh just a dozen donuts thanks" replied Miles

"That'll be ten dollars thanks" said the man "They'll be a short wait, gotta cook em for ya!"

"Oh that's ok" said Miles handing the man a ten dollar note. Miles herd the door to the store open. A girl with dark brown hair entered, she wore a long black coat and was carrying a hot chocolate in her left hand. She had dark brown eyes to match her hair; Miles couldn't help but think she was rather pretty.

"Ahh Jess!" cried the man behind the counter "Was wanderin when you could be coming in today"

"Hello Ernie" replied Jess smiling

"The usual I suppose?" asked Ernie

"Yes please" replied Jess

"They'll just be a few minuets" explained Ernie, Jess handed Ernie a ten dollar note and glanced at Miles. Miles glanced back, both of them could feel the awkward silence, but it was soon broken by Ernie's terrible singing coming from the back of the kitchen. Miles gave a slight chuckle.

"_I come from a land down under!_" sang Ernie gleefully

"Does he always do this?" asked Miles

"_Where women glow and men plunder!"_

"Yeah he does" replied Jess smiling "The coffee place next door hates it"

"Yeah I can image so" said Miles, he held out his hand "Im Miles"

Jess shook his hand "Jess"

"_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder!"_

Ernie walked back out to the counter and handed Miles a box of twelve donuts.

"Yours be coming in a minuet Jess" said Ernie as he walked back into the kitchen

"Ok" replied Jess

"Well it was nice to meet you" said Miles "I hope to see you around"

"Yeah" replied Jess happily, they shook hands once more then Miles slowly left the store. Jess watched him as he crossed the road.

"_You better run! You better take cover!"_


End file.
